It's Time to Recognize Reality
by twinkle in my eye
Summary: Bones and Booth, as the title suggests, recognize their reality. Reviews welcome.


**AN: Much thanks to my wonderful beta, gawilliams. He's an awesome wrtier and beta! You should read his work! I hope you all enjoy this story.**

***twinkle***

Angela looked out of her office, noticing Booth and Brennan in a heated debate. How could they not see what was between them when it was so obvious to everyone else? Although they were arguing, Booth had a smile on his face, while Brennan turned away from him to hide her own smile. Angela chuckled to herself. Brennan couldn't resist Booth's charm smile either. Whipping back around, she verbally berated him with her logical arguments. Who knew what they were arguing about? Well actually if she had to guess…. Angela headed back to her offices, grabbed a piece of paper and begun to write.

Things Bren & Booth Argue About :

1. The existence of God.

2. The existence of love.

3. Bren having a gun

4. The benefits of monogamy.

5. Whether or not Booth will admit that whenver he sees Bren his eys light up and he'll do anything for her because he's in love. (He's only truly happy when he's with her or Parker.)

6. Whether or not Bren will admit that she's let Booth in closer than anyone she's ever known, but is afraid to let Booth know she's in love with him because everyone she's ever loved has left her. (She can't stand to live her life without him.)

Sighing contentedly, Angela scanned the document into her comptuer and emailed them each a copy. Of course, in the heading, she wrote "Pertinent Case Info. Read Immediately." The two workaholics would ever be able to resist now. She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Later that night, as Booth was sitting in his office, he noticed a new email from Angela about the current case. Opening it, he instead found a list of all the things he and Bones argued about. He smiled_,_ and nodded, as he read through them until he reached number five. His stomach dropped. '_Did she send this to Bones too? Crap, she did. What am I going to do? Maybe Bones won't believe it! Wait there's one more.' _After reading the last item he rushed out of his office and over to Bones' apartment.

***********************************************************

Brennan sat on her couch checking her email on her laptop. Opening an email from Angela, she shook her head as she saw the actual contents. '_Angela always has something to say about us.'_ She was interested, though to see just what Angela was saying this time. She quickly read the first four items, but froze upon reading the fifth. '_Does Booth really feel that way? No, that's just Angela, being Angela… right? Oh, there's one more.' _She gasped as she read number six, then scrolled up hoping Angela had only sent it to her. No such luck. Just as she began worrying about how Booth would react, there was a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and saw that it was Booth. '_Just as I was thinking about him.' _

"Did you get Angela's email?" he asked. She simply nodded in reply. He took that as consent to continue. "I'll just be truthful then. What she said is true. I am in love with you. Have been for a long time. I don't expect you to say anything in return. But I felt you should at least know the truth."

For a moment there was silence, then she spoke up. "I guess Angela is really good at figuring out when people are in love. I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it."

Brennan watched Booth sigh in relief. Before she knew it she was up against her door, and Booth was kissing the living daylights out of her. Not that that was even possible, but he sure was attempting. Tilting her head to give him better access, she ran her hands up and down his perfectly sculpted abs as their tongues wrestled for control. He was pressing their bodies closer and closer; she moaned into his mouth.

That seemed to make him realize just how hot and heavy the situation was getting. Slowly,reluctantly, he pulled away_._ The whimper she made as he did so made him want to take her right then and there_._ Looking deep into her eyes_,_ seeing both love and lust there, he smiled. "As much as I would love to keep going, I think we should take is slow. OK Temperance?"

"Not OK. We've been waiting years and my patience is gone. We do this NOW Seeley. I'm finally ready to make love with you and only you."

How could he refuse her when she was standing there so breathtakingly beautiful telling him to make love to her.

"You're right."

"I usually am."

Her smirk was wiped off her face by another passionate kiss. Sweeping her up into her arms, he carried her to the bedroom and showed her the beautiful concept of making love.

***********************************************************

That morning after the best shower of her life, she and Booth headed off to work. As she moved to exit the car, he caught her chin and kissed her, a soft, feathery light kiss that caused her to break out in a full smile.

"I'll stop by in a bit. I've got to get some paperwork done. I love you." With that he drove off.

Brennan stood in shock for a moment before pulling out her phone. "I didn't get the chance to say it, but I love you too. Bye."

Booth smiled as he listened to her rushed words. He made a mental note to thank Angela later.

As Brennan walked into her office, she found Angela waiting.

"So, did you get my email? Wait, Sweetie. You're glowing! You slept with Booth didn't you!?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No, we made love."

Angela jumped up and squeezed Brennan as she gave her a huge hug. "Finally! It was about time!"

"You're right Angela. We waited way too long."


End file.
